Text Bombs
by PerfectlyPsychotic
Summary: Lassiter learns what a text bomb is, and Shawn learns that things you can't say outloud, can be showed instead. My first Shassie.


Head detective Carlton Lassiter: A sharp serious man, he cares for the people of Santa Barbra with every good intension. A good detective with a few issues, such as trust, and possibly abandonment, but his main issue had a name, a real name with real syllables, and real letters. Shawn Spencer. 12 letters that slithered out his mouth when he had to hiss out the name. His biggest issue was some psychic detective who wore his ego a little to high. That didn't matter to Shawn Spencer though, because the one thing he always had with him, were those dainty rose colored glasses hugging his face.

Carlton, also known as Lassie, sat at his desk, finishing the last bit of paperwork (cough cough* Incident report cough*) be he didn't want to think about that. He finished the last of his statement and dropped his pen carelessly onto the wood surface of his desk. He buried his face in his hands, rubbing his tired eyes before moving his hands up to his forehead, and running his fingers through his hair. He just wanted to go home and relax to yesterdays takeout leftovers. He wanted today to be over so he could leave before another Case hit him.

As if the heavens hated him, his phone began to vibrate . He ignored it for a moment, he'd get back to it in a minute. The vibrating paused suddenly, and started up again, signaling that he had that he now had two messages. Lassie groaned while still leaving the phone to sit, the vibrating paused again, and started over. three texts, who the hell would text him three times in a row, and at that speed? By the time he picked up his phone the buzzing delayed and began once again.

Before he could even open the text, another had come in. The caller Id lit up with an installed name, his heart stopped in its place, his number one issue. The screen read Spence, in all capital letters considering he rarely called him Shawn. Three more texts came in by the time he had the nerve to answer a single one of them. "Hey Lassie!"

Two more had arrived since he had started reading them, and all 10 said only that. What the hell was this? Was his phone malfunctioning pr was the so-called Psychic just being stupid. "Spencer!" the head detective shouted into the open police office. As if waiting for his name to be called, Shawn came around to the front of Carlton's desk, making him jump in the process

'_Hey Lassie-face.'_ He called with a special grin that seemed to contain more than just happiness. What was it? Flirtation, seduction? It made Lassiter go cold, he blinked several times, flickering the fog from his eyes. They were deceiving him, Shawn Spencer was not giving him a Flirtatious face, nor a Seductive smile. Getting himself back on topic, he held the phone up in Spencer's face. "What is this?" He demanded implying to the long list of the exact same messages from him.

Shawn's smile turned genuine as he took hold of the phone, his fingers over tops Lassies. Shawn lightly rubbed them just to be annoying and playful. Lassiter rolled his eyes and pulled the phone back, waiting for the psychic to answer his question. Before replying the younger man licked his lips slowly, making sure the detective was watching while he ran his tongue over every corner of his mouth. The worlds lightest of all pinks in the world crept upon Lassiter's face. However it was good enough for a very observant Shawn Spencer to notice and get a smile from.

He pulled out his phone and started to play with another text, "That my dear detective, is a text bomb." he stated as he tapped away on his cellular device, although he did give a second to look at the older man with a slender smile. However this only seemed to confuse his further. "You send the same message to the same person and overwhelming amount of times." He explained while still drumming away at another text. "Get with the times Carly." With another smile, ear to ear, this time Shawn used is thumb to press send on the many messages.

Several seconds past, Shawn stood there grinning happily at the dog named detective. Lassiter could swear that the smile had hints of lust filled hunger, he'd bet his ex-wife on it! Finally after those seconds had passed, the vibrating on Carlton's phone started up again. He was hesitant to answer it, but with the way Shawn was looking at him, brows cocked and lids half closed, he'd do anything to get his eyes away.

'_Do you like watching me use my tongue?' Carlton Slammed the phone back onto the desk and blushed furiously. Shawn had a reason for being here, and he wanted to know before those stupid texts got any worse. "What the hell do you want Spencer." He demanded to know, still not bothering with a first name basis. It's not like it would have mattered if he used first name or last name, he just wanted answers._

_Shawn let his face drop a little, and this actually made Lassiter feel a little, guilty perhaps? He shook the idea from his head, never would he feel guilt toward Shawn Spencer. "Well Lassie, I have something important to tell you. And I figure I'd text it to you." He explained as he prepared to open another text on his phone. Carlton however had had enough of the bunches of text messages sent to his phone at one time. He hated text messages in the first place, and getting them 10 times in a row wasn't helping._

_He narrowed his eyes as the younger man gave a playful smile before he began another 10 bunch text message. "You know Spencer, something's are better said in person." Carlton pressed as he crossed his arms over his chest, he stood with his face blank waiting for Shawn to speak. He looked up from the phone for a moment, trying to see if Lassiter was being serious… He was._

_In an instant the phone was back in his pocket and he was smiling to the other man. "You're right Carlton. I think this is better said in person." He insisted. Carlton? Why wasn't there a Lassiter or Lassie, Lassie-face, or Carly. Something that wasn't his first name, that is what Carlton was used to, that is what he expected. This must be pretty damn important if he was using a real name._

_He leaned back, seating himself on the edge of his desk while he waited for Shawn to start speaking, who suddenly seemed very nervous. He opened is mouth to speak but all that came out was. "Well I- I just- see- I uh…" He stopped suddenly, and bit back on his lip, trying to piece together his words, because so far he wasn't doing such a hot job speaking his mind._

_Carlton rolled his eyes again, was it that bad that he couldn't even get a word out. He couldn't even distinguish if Shawn was really having a hard time saying what he needed, or if he was just trying to be obnoxious. In the end he just went with annoying and gave up waiting. He rounded to the other side of his desk, and opened the top draw, he pulled out his gun and hitched it to his hip and prepared to go on his lunch break. _

"_If you aren't going to say it, I'm going to lunch." Lassiter said the second his gun was secured, Shawn blushed and opened his mouth again._

"_Come on, let me finish what I have to say!" he insisted once the words left Lassiter's mouth, it was too late, the head detective was already walking away, and rounding closer to the door. Shawn gave way to chase directly after him, catching up and trying to protest as he went. "Come on, It's really important." he pressed further when he finally caught back up to Lassiter, who spun around on heals at that time to face the short man._

_He narrowed down his eyes at the 'psychic' and sagged his shoulders hopelessly, giving a sign in defeat. "Fine say it." Lassiter demanded before he was able to make it to his car. Shawn furrowed his brow and looked back at the older detective, pleading silently with his eyes to comply with him, if only for a moment. _

"_I'm having trouble saying, ok!" he shouted in the bluntness on the parking lot. They were both just thankful no one was really out._

"_That's because some things are better left unsaid, Spencer." Carlton rudely stated upon seeing Shawn's fluster. He didn't know why he had to be so… jackass-ish to the young man, it was just something he had to do. Shawn peaked his head up slightly, maybe Carlton was right maybe he shouldn't say it._

"_You know what?" Shawn huffed out as he took a step closer to the detective. He hadn't used a single nickname since calling him Carly, and it was starting to freak him out._

"_Maybe you're right Carlton." Another step forward, the first name usage freaked him out further, he would've stepped back but he was paralyzed and captivated at the same time._

"_I can't say it, so I'll show it." He finished as he closed in on Lassiter, his head was slightly tilted so he could look into his eyes. Lassiter took in a sharp breath and watched as Shawn bit his lip while staring up at him. "What the hell are you talki-" The head detective was instantly cut off by something soft wet and tasting like pineapple, sweet Spencer flavored Pineapple lips._

_Lassiter didn't move at first, his mind foggy his heart racing and his knees turning to jello. Shawn moved against him despite the unresponsiveness, his lips surrounding the other mans, while his hands gently rested on the strong forearms of the pepper haired man. Finally Lassiter found himself responsive, but it was a little late, Shawn pulled back and stared up at Lassiter with pain in his eyes._

_He was rejected just like that, not even given a thought and it stung like hell. "I uh." For once in his life Shawn Spencer didn't know what to say to lighten the mood. He didn't know what to do, besides go back inside, and do what everyone in this situation would do. Ball their eyes out and try to ignore the person for the rest of their existence._

_When Shawn tried to turn away and go back inside, something caught his upper arm and yank him back. He expected to be yelled at, to be told off. Lassiter was probably disgusted by the unspoken proposal, wondering what the hell was going through his mind, did he actually think he'd accept. Truth was, Shawn was so deeply in love and couldn't take it anymore, he had to let it out, and It came back and bit him in the ass._

"_Look I-" but he was stopped, stopped in the same way Lassiter was, stopped in a more surprising way, stopped in a more beautiful and refreshing way. Not as long, but far deeper because both were kissing back. There lips moved slowly at first, they wanted to savor the moment, keep it treasured forever. Carlton was the one who pulled back, his face filled with an odd sadness that also had confusion, under it all was the most beautiful joy that flickered in the corners of his eyes._

_His hands moved next, cupping either side of his face, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that fell from the others eyes. Shawn had never seen him so gentle, nor felt him so warming and tenderly. "Lassie." Was all he could whisper out in all the utter confusion and bliss. Lassie continued to rub his cheeks with his thumbs even after the tears were gone._

_The detective leaned in closer bringing his ear up to the others, leaving a trail of kisses going up from his lips to his ear. "I missed the nicknames." He whispered sweetly when the trail stopped, Shawn whimpered at the soft call, snuggling in deeper to his touch. "Want to join me for lunch, Shawn?" Lassiter asked as he motioned to the sanctuary car that he didn't dare let anyone touch._

_Shawn's eyes lit up at the offer and dove in again, capturing his lovers lips in his own. "I love you."_

_Carlton's eyes lit up and he grinned down at the shorter man. "I love you too Shawn." When Head Detective Carlton Lassiter said that his number one issue was Shawn Spencer, it wasn't because he hated him, it was because he loved him. When he said he hissed out the name, it was because the hiss stopped him from saying it in a swoon. His number one issue had just become his greatest dream._


End file.
